Powered wheelchairs can be built with different configurations. For example, a powered wheelchair can include a front-wheel drive, a rear-wheel drive, or a central-wheel drive. A front-wheel or rear-wheel drive wheelchair can have the advantage of good traction, but can have a large turning radius that can make the wheelchair difficult to be turned in small spaces. A central-wheel drive chair can have the advantage of the wheelchair having a small turning radius, allowing the wheelchair to be turned in a narrow space, but can have poor traction, can have difficulty surmounting obstacles that exceed a certain height, or can have difficulty on varied surfaces, particularly when the wheelchair is travelling slowly.